Backstory
This is a timeline of the Discord Game of Thrones RP Server. Following the events here the RP is placed 100 years after the events of the Books and TV Series. Look through the Events here to make a proper story. 300 AC: ● Aegon VI Targaryen Invades Stormlands ● King Tommen Lannister is Crowned King of 7 Kingdoms. ● Daenerys Stormborn is Queen on Meereen ● White Walkers begin their invasion of Westeros 301 AC: ● Jon Snow and Nights Watch retreat from the wall as it run over by White Walkers ● Ravens are sent to all major city's and castles in Westeros requesting help against the Dead ● Son is born to Roose Bolton and Fat Walda Frey ● Ramsey Bolton kills Roose Bolton and takes the title of Warden of The North while Walda escapes to fray lands with newborn Rodrick Bolton ● Stannis Baratheon with help from Jon Snow and Nights Watch and little remains of the Wildlings take back Winterfell. Ramsey Bolton escapes to The Dreadfort ● Dead run over most of the North survivors of the onslaught retreat to Winterfell. ● The Night King is revived from crypts of Winterfell ● White Walkers attack Winterfell Jon Snow gathers the survivors and plans the escape down south,Stannis Baratheon stays behind with his forces to keep the dead at bay while Jon Snow and survivors make way towards Gods Eye ● Aegon VI Targaryen takes over Stormlands and begins to encircle Kings Landing with more Lords moving to his side in the war. ● Jon Snow and survivors arrive at Harren Hall they inform the Lannister garrison there of what is coming. Jamie Lannister arrives with the bulk of Lannister forces to Join them. ● With the threat of the undead now becoming the biggest threat King Tommen Lannister surrenders Kings Landing and his Crown to Aegon VI Targaryen,Queen Mother Cersei Lannister tries to escape but is later found dead beneath the Red Keep. ● King Aegon VI Targaryen arrives with his forces at Harrenhall to prepare for the battle. ● The lake at the Gods Eye is completely frozen just as the Dead arrive at the Harrenhall ● Battle is bloody and it spills over the island of Gods Eye. ● Ramsey Bolton tries to backstab Jon Snow but is killed by Nights King ● Nights King and Jon Snow begin the duel for the dawn between the Weirwood trees ● Jon Snow is almost killed but in the last moments of the duel his sword turns in to flames and he kills the Nights King. The dead begin to die while White Walkers begin their escape back North. They are chased by Aegons,Jaime and Knights of the Vale forces until they are believed to be eradicated ● Aegon VI Targeryen is crowned King of 7 Kingdoms and is married to Arrya Stark to keep The North inside the 7 Kingdoms. 302 AC: ● Spring returns to Westeros and survivors of the Long Night return to their homes. The wall is completely destroyed and Nights Watch is disbanded. Wildlings are given lands from New Gift all the way to beyond the wall ● Jon Snow returns to Castle Black and takes it as his own seat his line will be known as "Starks of Castle Black" ● Tormund Giantsbane takes Nightsfort as his seat and begins his own blood line of "Giantsbanes" ● Jamie Lannister marries Brianne of Tarth and moves to Eastwatch by the Sea. ● Rickon Stark is named Lord Paramount of The North ● Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister married and rule from Lannisport ● Petyr Baelish executed in Vale for Murder of Lysa Arryn ● Golden Company is disbanded and Harrenhall is given to Harry Strickland ● Lands taken away from House Connington are restored 312 AC ● Euron Greyjoy Ends the decade of peace and raises his banners in hopes of winning Independence for Iron Born. Start of the Second Greyjoy Rebellion. ● Lannisport raided and good portion of Lannister fleet destroyed in surprise attack ● Euron Greyjoy proclaims himself King of Salt and Rock ● Aegon VI Targaryen raises his banners and prepares for invasion of Iron Islands. ● Signs of new plague are seen in Essos 313 AC ● Targaryen forces land on Iron Islands ● Lannister navy is partially rebuilt ● Yara Greyjoy turns on Euron Greyjoy and half of Iron Fleet follows her. ● Red Plague shows first signs of spreading trough Free City's of Essos. 314 AC ● Battle of Iron Brothers begins ● Euron Greyjoy leads the rebelling Iron Born while Yara is in command of Royal fleet ● Lannister navy joins the battle and helps Royal fleet destroy rebelling Iron Born ● Euron Greyjoy is killed in the battle ● Yara Greyjoy is made new Lord of the Iron Island ● Red Plague spreads to Westeros due to traders from Bravoos. ● Braavos,Pentos,Myr and Tyrosh are decimated by the Red Plague 314 - 320 AC ● Red Plague 320 - 335 AC ● After the destruction caused by Red Plague years of peace ensued in Westeros. People working together to rebuild the realm. ● Most of Stormlands follows R'hllor after Red Plague and look down at Baratheon's due to them staying loyal to Faith of the Seven. ● House Tyrell almost went extinct due to Red Plague but a marriage between Lady Lanna Tyrell and Edmure Tarly who took Tyrell name as his own ● Jon Snow dies of old age in the Castle Black and is replaced by his son Eddard Stark ● Tensions between Followers of R'hllor and the Seven come to all time high after youngest daughter of King Rhaegar I Targaryen Visana Targaryen is burned by followers of R'hllor. ● Followers of the Seven start protests in Kings Landing demanding the ban of all religions that go against Faith of The Seven. ● King Rhaegar I gives his support to Faith of the Seven and reestablishes Faith Militant ● Kings support of the ban of all religions that go against The Seven is seen as an insult in the North and Iron Islands with both declaring other religions unwanted in their lands. 335 - 350 ● War of Gods 350 AC ● Vaeron I "The Holy" Targaryen Ends The War Of The Gods ● Vaeron I Targaryen demands the war be brought to an end. ● Heads of Great Houses meet in the Kings Landing to talk permanent peace ● Religious freedom is installed,R'hllor is officially accepted as a major religion in Westeros but the practice of Burning people is banned. ● Stones used for building the Wall to stop Iron Born are spread around Riverland's to be used to rebuild destroyed Villages and City's. 351 AC Start of Age of Peace ● The Realm begins its recovery from the The War of The Gods ● Vaeron I is married to his sister Visenya ● Faith Militant is mostly disbanded thanks to Vaeron's efforts. ● The Spring has finished in Westeros and the Long Summer has began ● To celebrate the arrival of Summer in to Westeros Vaeron I announces there will be a grand Tournament in Kings Landing next year. ● A child is born to Vaeron and Visenya named Maegor 352 AC ● Tournament is won by the Sword of the Morning Arwyn Dayne ● Arwyn Dayne is invited in to Kingsguard being the first Dayne in the Kings Guard since Ser Arthur Dayne. 353 AC ● Maegor Targaryen is found dead in his crib. Vaeron and Visenya are struck by grief ● High Septon begins to have more and more influence on Vaeron 360 AC ● Reports are coming up North of Wildlings uniting behind the ruined wall. ● Reports are mostly dismissed by the Northerners 365 AC ● Vaeron I Targaryen has locked his wife Visenya in to Maidenvault after High Septon accused her of sleeping with other men. ● Vaeron I Targaryen goes celibate refuses to take another wife. Rumors swirl that Visenya had given birth to a dark haired bastard who was carried off in to the city. 367 AC ● Wildlings are united under Roghar "The Strong" who proclaimed himself The King Beyond the Wall and march down trough the wall. ● Nightstarks forces meet with Stark forces at Winterfell ● Umbers hold the first line of defense while they arrive many Umber soldiers are lost but once Northern forces arrive Wildlings are pushed back from Last Hearth ● The Battle at the Wall is very bloody Wildlings are pushed back beyond the wall and Roghar is slain. Most of Starks males are slain in the battle. Leaving 12 year old Rob "Wolf cub" Stark to rule in the North. ● Rob Stark is betrothed Naria Mormont by his mother who serves as his Regent until he reaches adulthood ● The Nightstarks are given the title of Protectors of the Wall,this title was similar to one of a Warden or Lord Paramount but not on the same level. All the houses at the wall swear fealty to them, ● The Nights Watch is restored and operates from Shadow Tower 370 AC ● High Septon dies of old age ● Vaeron I Targaryen locks himself in his chambers and prays for a week without food. ● Vaeron I Targaryen returns from his chambers after praying for a week visibly hurt by starvation claiming he had seen the vision from the Seven. 375 AC ● Rob Stark and Naria Mormont get married ● Victor Lannister is born to Tyrus and Maria Lannister ● Tyrus Lannister holds a feast and regional tourney at Casterly Rock to celebrate the birth of his first son ● Rumors begin to swirl that King Vaeron I Targaryen is very sick. 380 AC ● King Vaeron I Targaryen recovers from his illness he believes it is a sign from 7 Faced God. ● Vaeron I Targaryen is rarely seen outside of Sept of Balor where he spends most of his time ● Hand of the King is forced to take charge and tries to convince Vaeron to have another child as he was the Last Targaryen ● Kyra Stark is born to Rob and Naria Stark who decide that she will be the one that inherits The North ● Vivevene is Born to Versillis Tyrell and Maivine Hightower 395 AC ● Rumors swirl again that Vaeron I Targaryen is sick ● People at the Red Keep believe that Vaeron I Targaryen has been poisoned but there is no proof ● Fear spreads around 7 Kingdoms about the End of the Targaryen bloodline 400 AC Fall of The Dragon ● Representatives of Great Houses are gathering in Kings Landing. ● All Lords and Ladys of Westeros are Invited to the Great Feast in Kings Landing Category:Miscellaneous